Majesty: Legends of Outhria/Legendary Moves
This is a list of all legendary moves within the game. If a character has more than one skin (Kalgerith Prime ''and Kalgerith ''The Brave) they use the same move. List *Aegis Uredos: Divine Protector: Aegis uppercuts his opponent to a white, black world where the opponent is struck by orbs, shields, and powerful magic. Aegis then calls upon a beam and redirects it at the opponent, sending them to the battle stage. *Ancieus Uredos: The Conqueror: Ancieus does his famous Censura attack, transporting his opponent to a battlefield. He then calls thousands of arrows, bolts, and cannon fire on his opponent before growing to giant size and crushing the foe with his fist, transporting them to the main realm. *Arcos Redfang: Red Justice: Arcos slashes his opponent backward, before grabbing them with a rope. He then summons two Sai warriors to stab and knock the opponent senseless. He then uses the rope to pull them forward, before doing his infamous "Morning Sun" slash on his opponent. *Argyn Salumos: Argyn's Arsenal: Argyn throws a smoke grenade at his opponent, preps his rocket, uses tasers on his opponent before smacking them with a rifle butt. He then grabs a fragmentation grenade and throws it in his opponent's face. He then jumps, shooting his opponent with a tracking dart, while a missile comes under him and blows up his enemy. *Crudor Leviathas: The Tyrant: Crudor makes a fire pit under his enemy, burning them, before using X'rakodor and slashing the opponent twice and kneeing them into the air. He then flies up, yells "POWER" then sends his opponent in a burning meteor fashion to the ground and stepping on them, breaking their back and pulling X'rakodor out of them. *Daytona Sphere: Speed Sprite: Daytona charges up his twin velox and shoves his opponent before putting on his speedway armor. He then charges his enemy back and forth with the blades slashing him six times before doing a U-turn, jumping in the air and combining the two blades, then strikes his opponent. *Deathlius Loss'end: Bane of Ends: Deathlius does an upward slash at his opponent, punches twice and kicks, before doing another vertical slash upwards, sending his foe into cloudy orbit, and Endbane in the air. Deathlius jumps up and grabs Endbane in reach and slashes his opponent, sending them to Outhria, before stabbing them and doing a flip. This move is reminiscent of Deathlius defeating Hawthorne. *Esquire: Ad Nihilium: Esquire smacks his opponent with the Sceptre of Stolen Death, before summoning a wave of deathly souls to consume his opponent. The souls beat them mortally wounding the opponent, and forming a tornado around the corpse as Esquire spins the staff conjuring the winds. He then forms a reaper reminiscent of Death, who slashes his scythe at the opponent, sending them downwards. *Kalgerith Salumos: Rock and Roll: Kalgerith stabs his opponent with Scarlance's beam, stunning them, before ramming them with the Majestic Death Chopper, sending his opponent in the air. While in midair, Kalgerith slugs a shell from the MSPA onto them, sending them behind the vehicle. Kalgerith then runs the engine and burns his opponent, giving them the finger and saying "Time to rock and roll" before blasting off. *Maljuris Salumos: Arcane Affinity: Maljuris conjures twelve magical disks, throwing them at his opponent which cause him/her to blow up, freeze, and burn, before they form a prison. He then throws an orb exploding within the prison, before rotating the prison downwards onto magical bomb and blowing up. *The Phoenix: Blood of the Sacred: The Phoenix warps his opponent to the Phoenix Peninsula where he raises two columns. He then uses his long weapon to throw his opponent at both columns, breaking them while pulling the opponent back with telepathic force. As his opponent recovers, a powerful phoenix creature bathed in flames comes from the air and strikes the opponent before reappearing in the field. *Tylious Dawnbane: Wrath of Dawnbane?: Tylious throws two chains at his opponent, raising razor sharp icicles out of the ground, puncturing his opponent. He then summons three orbs of red, blue, and green, and bathes the opponent in it, before slamming walls of cold ice on the sides, on the top and bottom, then wielding K'Chonal and slamming the axe down on his foe. *Tyurak Riften: Son of the Highfather: Tyurak charges up a magical blast and punches his foe, sending them to space. He then charges back and forth with the same magic, sends them downward, then flies down and punches upward. As his opponent flies, Tyurak grows larger, summoning two orbs, and crushes his opponent between the two of them.